Who would have known
by WingPhoenix21674
Summary: Follows Rose's journey through Hogwarts. "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first Fan Fiction so please rate and review! Any suggestions on ideas or how to improve the story will be appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter franchise.**_

* * *

**Year One:**

There is was. Kings cross station, a magnificent building with millions of muggles flowing in and out of its doors each day. We were travelling in a muggle car, a Ford to be exact, my mother has always been fond of muggle things. I have waited 11 years for this day, 11 years of a boring muggle life, 11 years of worrying, 11 years of excitement. I stood just outside the station, clutching my father's hand, my little brother Hugo beaming up at me. I was scared, it was a whole new world.

_Calm yourself Rose! Come on, compose yourself; The year is 2017, my name is Rose, I am a Weasley, I am a witch and this is my journey to Hogwarts._

We entered the station, fighting against the current of muggles, many of them taking a second look at us. I felt extremely self-conscious, I mean, I was pushing a trolley that held a large trunk and a barn owl sitting on top of the trunk.

Platform 1,Platform 2...3,4...5,6...7,8...9 and 10. Platform 9 3/4 was what we needed. Mother and father had done this hundreds of times but still I was scared to death. A gentle hand squeezed my right shoulder, I turned to see my mothers warm, reassuring smile. In front of me stood between Platforms 9 and 10. My hands were shaking, a quick glance over at the clock, 11:50, the train leaves at midday.

_Come on Rosie, just straight through the wall..._

A rush of determination flooded my body and without any warning, I found myself on the other side of the wall.

I was greeted to the sight of a scarlet red train and the excited faces of other witches and wizards. The rest family were quickly by my side as we meandered down the Platform. I loaded my trunk on to the train and soon, old school mates of my parents were greeting mother and father; each I was introduced to, one was a young lady called Luna Scamander. By her side was a young boy, probably the same age as her with the name lorcan. I occasionaly tuned in to the adults conversations, getting confused by most of it ; _what was a Whackspurt?_ I looked around for the one person I hadn't seen for the whole summer, my best friend, the one I was closest to, my cousin, Albus Sirius Potter.

I waited a while longer for my parents to finish their reunions. I scaned the Platform again. A tall boy with platinum blond hair caught my eye. He had silvery-blue eyes that shone in the light. He was also in the same situation as me, his father was caught up with his old friends so he stood there, almost awkwardly. He glanced over in my direction, startled to find that I was staring at him. He stared for a moment longer, as if to get a good look at me and smiled shyly. He was very attractive, but I knew exactly who he was. Standing beside him was the man my father despised, Draco Malfoy. My train of thought was broken when I heard my name being called in the distance, my eyes broke away from the boy and a warm smile spread across my face.

"Rose! Rose!" the familiar voice called.

It was Albus' first year as well. Albus had an older brother already at Hogwarts, James, and a younger sister,Lily. He probably needn't worry about being liked, his father was one of the most famous wizards of all time, the Mr Harry Potter. Albus was scared to his wit's end despite the hours of comforting and reassureance from his mother; it probably didn't help that his brother, James, was taunting him with the possibility of being in Slytherin house.

"Al!" I greeted with friendly hug. Albus had dark hair and his fathers eyes. Albus and I looked nothing alike but we both shared the same personality, we have the same mind-set, at times we could even read each others minds. I also hugged James and hugged Lily who was in her usual playful mood.

"So, how was your summer, Rose?" Albus asked as he gave a friendly nod towards his Aunt and Uncle.

"It was SO boring! There is nothing to do in the muggle world. I've passed my grade 5 piano exam though" muggle instruments were extremely uncommon, apparently I was one of only a few witchs or wizard who know how to play an instrument.  
"Oh thats brilliant! Well done!" Albus congratulated me,"You should really try to teach me some time...help me impress some girls-" I pushed him, although we both knew we were joking.

"James! I can't believe you just said that! I-" the whistle blew, signaling that it was time to say goodbye.

"Have you got everything, Rose? We've not forgotten anything have we? Jacket? Money?" my mother stressed before pulling her me in for a hug. I relished her warmth for one last time before breaking away.

"Have fun. BEHAVE. Pay attention in your classes, oh! I'll miss you!" mum bearly got this out before her eyes filled up with tears. Young witches and wizards began filling up the train. I gave a kiss to my father and Hugo before grabbing Albus on board the Hogwarts Express.

"Remember,stay away from the Malfoy b-"

"Ron! Don't tun them against each other before they've even met!" Mum exclaimed. Me and Albus gave one last smile before turning into a carriage. We walked down the corridor till we found the compartment where James and our cousins, Victoire and Fred, were sitting.

* * *

"They're really going, aren't they?" Hermione whispered, pulling out a tissue.

"Remember our first year, Hermione? I just hope they won't get into as much trouble as we did" Harry smiled, also in disbelief that his children were growing up so quickly, Lily would be at Hogwarts in a mere two years time. The final whistle of the train sounded, puffs of steam flowed in the air at a steady pace, gradually increasing as the train pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second part, for all you Starkids here, hope you enjoyed the quotes, there will be more dotted around during the whole story. Again, any feedback is appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly,I do not own Harry Potter or Redvines :(**_

* * *

"Bye Hugo! Be good!" I shouted as the train left the station. light streamed in through the windows and the students of Hogwarts were surrounded by glorius countryside. I flopped down on the deep, soft seats, sinking into its comfort. This was it, I was on the train to Hogwarts. In a matter of hours, I'll be in a house, my sights were definitely set on Gryffindor, I'd be practicing new spells, brewing potions and studying Herbology with Neville Longbottom, a long time family friend.

We could tell that Albus was still scared to his wit's end. James being James, he used this to taunt his younger brother.

" You'll have to tell me all about being a Slyth-"

" Honestly James! Give him a break! He'll still be your lwittle bwaby brother," I joked, pinching Albus' cheeks like our gran Molly does. I had to stop as soon as I started as I was being tickled to death. James would only stop taunting Albus when he was hungry, right on cue came the candy lady.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked that a kind lady dressed in a pinafore and had her hair up in a neat bun.

"A couple of boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please, oh and a Chocolate Frog" James replied. Every Flavour Beans were childhood favourites of James and Albus. They lived up to thier name, indeed there was every flavour although many of them are so rare is unlikely to taste one in your lifetime.

"What did you get Albus?" James asked before reaching in and taking his own random bean. "I can't remember the last time I actually had a candy flavoured one..."  
"...Broken computer," Albus replied spitting it out," You?"  
"Defeat... Well I give up on these!" James said putting the box away.

"Hey, don't worry I got one of the greatest snack in the world" I said, reaching in my bag.

"REDVINES!" We laughed. I handed one out to each of them when the Malfoy boy stode by. He looked in at them, recognised me as the girl from the station and smiled again at her. Rose frowned as she bit into her Redvine.

"Hey, whats the Malfoy boy's name?" I whispered, glancing over to the doorway pulling a slightly disgusted expression.

"Scorpius, I think. He said hello to me earlier, seems nice enough," replied Albus, sinking his teeth into a cauldron cake. "Why do you ask?"

"Dad says he's bound to be trouble... probably going to be another Slytherin git like his father"

"Rose! Don't you think thats a bit unfair?" Albus said shocked, it was very unlike Rose to say that about most people but when it came to Slytherins, she loathed them.

"Well he bound to be like his father! H-"

" He's a Slytherin, come on Rose! What does his name have to do with it? Anyway not all Slytherins are bad, are they? I won't..." Albus trailed off.

" Albus, you won't be a Slytherin and even if you are you'll be the bravest, most intelligent, most selfless wizard there was. You're even named after the bravest man your dad ever knew, he was a Slytherin."

"But-"

"No buts, Rosies right you know," Victoire said stuffing another cauldron cake in his mouth. " The house shouldn't define the wizard" Victoire comforted, shooting a look at me for my earlier comment. I had no choice but to take back my comment, for Albus' sake.

"Come on, we best change into our robes, we're almost there" Fred said pulling out his robes.

* * *

It was already evening we reached the platform. Many of the older prefects had arrived here early by portkey and were assisting Hagrid.

"Oh 'ello there! Yer' must be Albus Potter, and yer must be Rose Weasley" Hagrid greeted us, holding out his hand. " And o' course, Victoire and Fred. Oh, best get yer off to the boats now" Hagrid said " First years, follow me!" Hagrid bellowed.

The lake shimmered as we sailed across, rippling ever so gently. Albus linked my arm as the boat rocked ever so slightly, we drew ever closer to the magnificent ground of Hogwarts. Before us towered the glorious castle.

"Ther' it is. Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid said. The boats began to pull up just outside a path leading to Hogwarts behind a gate. Behind the gate stood a small man, probably part elf, in black robes.

"Professor Flitwick, sir" Hagrid greeted.

"Ah, hello Hagrid," he chuckled, " Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. I am Professor Flitwick and I'll be teaching charms." Professor Flitwick introduced himself. Mysteriously drawn carriages presented themselves. Apparently they're draw by thestrals. We made our way down the dark path to the castle itself. All around me I Could hear gasps of amazement, even i couldn't hide the awe I was in.

The great. grand doors slowly opened, revealing an old woman in red robes. It was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whoop! Thanks for reading! Any comments are appreciated :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter franchise.**_

* * *

We were lead up a grand staircase to the great hall.

"Wait here until you are called. Then you shall be sorted" Professor Mcgonagall explained. Behind the door, we could faintly hear Professor Mcgonagall giving a short speech before announcing the first years. The great doors opened, revealing the grandure of the great hall, fellow witches and wizards applauding as they welcomed the new first years.

"Right, along here please. Quickly now. Now, when I call your name out, you shall come up here and the Sorting hat will place you into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Lets begin. Katrianna Elms." Professor Mcgonagall called. A shy girl from the back of the group edged forward, with a shocked expression.

"Hmmm, interesting," the Sorting hat sprung to life " HUFFLEPUFF" the hat exclaimed. the girl's tense face was soon flooded with relief.

"Well done. Right, Andrew Maidstone" a tall, confident boy walked up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Next, Abriella Rainwood" Abriella was my best friend, apart from Albus. We were both quite relieved to find each other, she is a muggle born. Abriella was loud and witty. She was anything but shy, one of the qualities I loved about her.

"Good luck" I whispered with a smile. She walked like we practiced, head high, shoulders back.

"Ooh, hmmm, ok, GYFFINDOR!" Abriella jumped of the stool and run back into the center of the group to give me a big ol' hug before setting off to join the Gryffindor table.

" Lorcan Scamander." That was Luna's son, if I recall correctly. That shy, tall lad shuffled to the stool, jolting when the hat touched his head._  
_

"A son of miss Lovegood? Better be in RAVENCLAW!" Lorcan made his way to the Ravenclaw table, smiling at me as he passed by.

"Scorpius Malfoy." That foul boy made his way to the stall. If he wasn't one of the most attractive in our year, he'd be a lot easier to hate. Even Abriella has her eyes on him! Honestly!

"Aha! A Malfoy! Ah, you're an interesting one... hmm? What's that? Are you sure? Well then. SLYTHERIN" He made his way towards the Slytherin table. There was something odd about that... What did the sorting hat mean?

"Ah, Rose Weasley" I smiled at Albus and made my way to the stall.

"Another Weasley eh? Who do we have here... Rose, hmmm, a good heart. Smart, like your mother. Best put you in GRYFFINDOR" The Sorting hat exclaimed. I walked back confidently, bursting into girly giggles once reunited with Abriella. About 15 other wizard were sorted before they reached Albus.

"Albus Potter"

"Aha! A Mr Potter! Hmmm, Lets see. Difficult... Interesting, Ooh,hmmm. I'm even doubting myself... but" The hat paused, as if actually contemplating his decision. Rose stared at Albus anxiously, why did it take so long?

"Well... SLYTHERIN"

* * *

That one word rung in my ears. I must of misheard, but no. The whole hall was silent. I felt Abriella's hands clasp around my shoulders, was I falling?

_Slytherin...Slytherin_.

Silent confusion filled the hall. The son of Harry Potter? In Slytherin? No. Can't be, must be a mistake, surely? I half expected Albus to come running up, smiling, to the Gryffindor table, to sit next to me, to hug me. Professor Mcgonagall consulted the sorting hat but the hat never goes back on its decision. Instead, I watched as his drew further and further away from me.

"Albus! Al! Albus!" I screamed, it's still a bit of a haze to me, I remember James pulling me down, eyes fixed on me, Albus remaining silent, just a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's going to be ok, you know" Fred comforted, twiddling my hair. " It's just a house after all" It wasn't helping, nothing was shifting that terrible feeling in my heart.

"Its not me who need you, its Albus. He was so set on not being a Slytherin, and you taunted him! You taunted him James!" I lashed out, I blamed it on anyone I could, of course some how I believed it was my fault.

"Rosie, blaming isn't going to help. Being in Slytherin won't change who Albus is! You said yourself on the train!" James pleaded. I know what I said, but nothing anyone could have said or done could have prepared me for this. It wasn't right, he was meant to be with us, not sitting next to Malfoy lifelessly!

I couldn't even pass a sugar cube through my lips. I just sat there, rocking myself back and forth, believing that I was asleep, still on the train, I'd wake up soon and this would never happen. That never happened. Obviously.

* * *

"It'll be fine, Rose. You'll see, I mean, Its just different colour robes? He'll still be the good old Albus that we know and love" Abriella said when we were back in the dormitory. All the other girls were understanding and comforting but none of it was going in, just passing me above my head. Abriella tried desperately to cheer me up, she has that tone in her voice when shes panicking, I could tell. I gave a fake smile, for her sake, I felt her calm slightly.

I didnt sleep that night, just huddled by the window, wrapped in my blanket, staring out into the vast velvet night. We have a week to settle in before term starts, I just hope that some how a miracle would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all! as always, comments are appreciated :)  
__****Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, unfortunately :( **

* * *

"Right everyone, remember, swish and flick!" Professor Flitwick encouraged. Mumbles filled the room. " Say it clearly, Wingardium Leviosa! With confidence!" I had practice this spell with mum, enunciate, Levi-O-sah not Levio-Sah.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said, but my feather only managed to lift about an inch off the table. I looked up like I always do for inspiration, instead I see Albus sat on the opposite side of the classroom next to Scorpius Malfoy. In the week that we've had off to settle in, Scorpius had already befriended Albus, but why would Albus agree? Albus knew what his uncle Ron said, he knows what Slytherins are like! I've have always disapproved of anyone linked or related to the Malfoy family, _anything _ connected with Slytherins in fact. They were foul, loathsome, insufferable pests. It's stereotyping, I know, but I'm hardly going to go against what me and my father have always thought, am I?

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Scorpius and I said feathers met each other above the classroom, how dare he! I was determined not to let him win. We both hovered for a while, until Scorpius backed down. I kept mine up for a further 5 seconds, grinning at Abriella.

"Well Done! Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy have done it! 10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

It was the end of the lesson, I gathered up my wand and books, locked in a conversation with Lorcan, quite a nice boy actually, making sure to walk straight passed Albus and Scorpius.

"Rose!" Albus called. "Rose! Ugh, she in a mood again" Albus moaned.

We had potions next, Albus and Scorpius were just behind us and I could hear Albus' constant whining, I was still determined to ignore him though.

"Hey, Rosie! Stop being so moody, yeah?" a honey-like voice called from behind. I turned to see Scorpius. That vile creature!

"Its _Rose_ to you, and I won't take orders from a Slytherin like _you_." I said before turning into the dungeons.

"Sorry 'bout that, shes just a bit annoyed at the moment" I heard Abriella said adding a little extra sugar-coated sweetness to her voice. She had her eyes on Scorpius but more disturbingly, on Albus as well. I turned round to see Abriella flicking her hair and turning round to join me, with a extra sway in her walk.

" Honestly Abriella!" I chuckled, she had always been the flirt, muggle boys always gave her a stare with big moony eyes.

* * *

The rest of the term passed fairly quickly, but today was the most important day so far. The quidditch try-outs, I was trying for seeker where as Abriella was trying for keeper. Victoire and James were already on the team as a chaser and beater. Slytherin also had the field for try-outs at the same time. I was in a good mood that day and wished Albus the best. He was trying for chaser, Scorpius was also trying, for seeker.

"Right, a nice friendly game, your quidditch captains will asses your performances while you play" Madam Meade called. She walked to the center of the field where she unlocked the box and released the quaffle, snitch and budger.

I kept my eye on the snitch from the moment it was in the air, I followed it with great determination, dodging bludgers on my way. A glimpse of gold, a flutter of wings caught the corner of my eye and I was off.

"Ten to Slytherin!" I heard, although a few minutes later Gryffindor had ten points also. Scorpius was on my tail, inching ever closer to me, the snitch had stopped just hovering before my eyes. My hand reached out, but no it would never be that easy, it was off again. I was hot on it's tail once again. Come on, Come on, just that little bit closer, then the gold disappeared.

I opened my clutched hand to reveal the shining snitch. A great sense of pride washed over me as I held up the beauty for all to see.

"Rose Weasley has the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The announcer called. Gryffindor had 135 points where Slytherin gained 85.

Just a couple of weeks later, the teams were up on the notice boards. I was a seeker! I was curious to see if Albus was on the Slytherin team and he was, there in italicised writing,

'_Albus Severus Potter ~ __Chaser_'  
'_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ~ Seeker'_

Scorpius a seeker? Not a problem.

* * *

I was in Hogsmeade to celebrate with Lorcan. Over the last term, Lorcan has become a good friend to me.

"Butterbeers on me, I think!" Lorcan offered, already turning towards the counter. Smiling at my new seeker's badge, I heard the bell above the door ring.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy!" an old man greeted. "I bet you and Miss Weasley over there are quite happy!" I was just about to rise when Lorcan came over with our drinks.

"Is Malfoy bothering you?" he whispered so close to my ear, it sent a tickle down my spine. I assured him I was fine and it actually was, Scorpius didn't bother us at all that day.

Lorcan and I stayed in Hogsmeade the whole day just laughing and talking. Hogsmeade had mordernised a lot since our parents time, it had become, in my opinion quite like a muggle town center. It was also a lot safer now and even first years like us were allowed to visit.

Back in the Three Broomsticks, it was almost time to return to Hogwarts. Me and Lorcan had laughed the whole day, but now we were just beginning to calm down. Lorcan was smiling at me and thats when he leaned in.

"Lorcan!" I gasped, pushing him slightly "I'm sorry but..."

" But Rosie, I thought" He pleaded, grabbing my hand. Lorcan was never like this, he wouldn't ask me out like that would he? He's too kind, too gentle.

"Sorry Lorcan" I whispered as I left, eyes flooding with tears. I was so distracted I hadn't heard the screams outside, all the commotion. Running down the street, I bumped into something unknown. I looked up to see his eyes. A troll. A troll in Hogsmeade? If only I had stayed in the Three Broomsticks. Paralysed by shock, I Just sat there as the troll's club sent me flying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter in Rose's first year. Hope you enjoyed it and future years are to come. x  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**_

* * *

Screams. Shouts. The troll. Someones calling my name. Lorcan? No? Who then?My eyes open to see a blurry haze of the world. A shadow towers above me. Who? Him, its him. Blond Hair. Silvery eyes. Why? "Rose!" he shouts. The last thing I hear before I pass out.

* * *

Where am I? The hospital wing. Theres a pounding in my head, I cant move my arm. Theres a voice.

"Hey Rosie, No, do't get up, how you doing?" The voice said. Albus, it was Albus. I tried to speak but it just came out in mumbles.

"Shh,shh. What happened Rosie? Scorpius still hasn't woke up" I jolt upright. Scorpius. There he was lying in a bed opposite me, eyes closed motionless, silent. What happened to him? I feel myself slipping, I heard a shout, theres a needle in me and I'm asleep.

I'm awake again, greeted by Abriella and James, Albus is still there of course. I lift my head to see Scorpius is still asleep. I place my head back on my pillow, groaning. I have movement in my arm again but thats about the only thing that feels any better.

"How long was I out for?" I manage to mumble.

"About two days, its Tuesday morning now" Abriella said. Tuesday, I missed the quidditch game! But so did...

"Scorpius..."

"Apparently he saved you, he saw you leave. He dragged you back in before getting battered himself" Albus said. But why would he save me? We hate each other! Why didn't...Lorcan!, wheres Lorcan?

"That Lorcan boys been here as well. says he was with you. He said sorry for something, I'm not sure what though, he never said." Albus continued.

"Albus? Rose?" a weak whisper awoke from across the room.

"Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed, rushing to his bed "How are you mate?"

"Tired. Hows Weasley?" He said faintly.

"Awake. Madam Pomfrey says you're both lucky, just cuts, bruises and a couple of broken bones"

* * *

We were out of the hospital wing just before the end of the year, it seemed friendlier between us, Scorpius is different from all the other Slytherins, kinder. The other says hes always been the same, I was just to arrogant to notice. I even gave him a birthday card! He didn't know what it was, of course, cards being a muggle thing.

"Well done everyone for a marvelous year at Hogwarts. Its time now to total up the House points!" Professor Mcgonagall announced. " Hufflepuff with 1,230 points"

"Ravenclaw with 1,690 points. Second," Pause for tension..." Gryffindor with 2,470 points and first Slytherin with a close 2,490 points!" Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands and a sea of green washed over the great hall. "Let the feast begin!" All four tables instantly filled with a copious amount of rich food, enough to feed a small city! Then there was still desserts to come!

The dinner ended and we were back in the dormitory, packing our trunks for the journey home. I'd be spending most of the holiday with Albus and James as my parents were visiting uncle Charlie in Romania. We sat by the roasting fire for one last time before turning in for the night.

* * *

"Come on! Get up, get dressed and lets get you to the train" a Prefect called, waking us up reluctantly. The sun was shining brightly and light came streaming through the windows. In our dorm, I am the alarm clock. The other girls are still not up even with the prefects call. A good tickle should get them up. One by one they squirmed themselves awake, just in time to make breakfast.

"Right get your trunk, come one hurry up" was the main message radiating out of prefects and professors.

"Ah Albus and Rosie. Give us a hug then" Hagrid said holding out his arms.

"Have a good summer Hagrid" Albus smiled.

"You too. Oh hello there Scorpius!" Hagrid chuckled. Just a few weeks ago, I would have scowled at the sight of Scorpius, today, I was smiling.

"Hagrid" Scorpius nodded politely before grinning at me an Albus. " Enjoy your summer Hagrid" he smiled

"You too, Scorpius. Oh, better get you lot on the train"

We found Victoire, James, Fred and Abriella and sat down on the soft cushioned seats.

"Bye Hagrid!" I shouted as the train pulled ever further away from Hogwarts before sinking back in my seat.

"So, What's happened with you and Scorpius then Rose? Spill." Victoire asked anxiously. I smiled at the boy with the platinum blond hair, the sweet silvery eyes, who was as equally anxious as to what I would say. Yes, Scorpius is sittig with us now.

"There are some things you can't go through together without coming out friends, one of them is almost getting beaten to death by a ten-foot troll"


End file.
